A sweet Misunderstanding
by NeonProwl
Summary: Ben has to clean the Attic and Rook decided to visit. A look around turns into an sweet kiss. All Fluff!


**I'm not sure if Ben's house has an Attic, but it seems appropriate for this fic.**

Chores! What a bore. That is was Ben Tennyson thought right now. He was currently in his attic, cleaning out the god-forsaken area of the stuff his family didn't really need. It was a good idea to clean it, but not to have Ben clean it since in his eyes, his family needed it all, from the golf clubs his dad never used to the Halloween costumes Ben swears he could still fit into.

He was currently going through a box of his old toys when he heard a creak. He turned to the see the door being raised and blue head popping through. "Rook" Ben stated. Rook then turned to be met with the green-eyed hero. "I came by to see if you are available today, but as I can see you are quiet busy." Rook said, about ready to leave. "Wait! Don't go! I'm so bored! Please don't leave me!" Ben screamed, clenching his hands together in a pleading manner. Rook only laughed under his breath, but entered the room anyway.

Ben smiled and sighed in appreciation as he looked through another box. Rook looked around the room and saw a box with shiny silver and gold peeking out the top. Rook walked towards the box, his curiosity peeking when he saw the words 'X-mas' written on it in black crayon. "What is this?" Rook asked pointing to the box in question.

Ben turned and smiled lightly. "Oh that's just a some old Christmas decorations." He said, walking towards a box next to Rook and looking inside it. "Chris-mas?" Rook said in a confused tone. Ben shook his head in and let out a small laugh. "It's a holiday where people give the people they care about gifts, there's lots of traditions and stuff but I'm not really good at explaining the whole shebang." Ben said while rummaging though a box and finding some old baby cloths and immediately closing it with a blush on his face.

"Anyway, you can look through it if you want." Ben said throwing the box aside and looking in the one that was underneath it. Rook smiled and began looking in the Christmas decorations. He was enjoying the different textures, look and shine of each ornament. He began to see how each one would complement the other. His hand reached the bottom of the box when he grabbed something small and leafy.

He quickly withdrew his hand looked at the strange plant. "What is this?" Rook asked. Ben looked up and a deep red blush decorated his face. "Oh that? That's a Mistletoe." Ben said, hoping Rook read what is was and would drop it. "What is a Mistletoe?" Damn it Rook!

Ben cleared his thought and stood in a 'teacher pose'. "A Mistletoe is a decoration that is hung over a door way or ceiling. When two people are under it they kiss." Ben said. Not even noticing that Rook was walking closer and was standing in front of him when he finished his explanation.

"Oh" Rook said, realizing that he was in front of Ben. Not wanting to offend the Earth customs he leaned down and kissed Ben gently. Ben eyes opened in shock and lips parted in a gasp. Rook Thinking this was an invitation Rook slipped his tongue into the younger males mouth, licking the heroes tongue and noting that he tasted like Mr. Smoothie.

Ben backed away from Rook and tripped over the box of baby cloths he threw earlier. "Ow!" Ben said, clenching his head trying to sooth away the pain. "Are you okay?" Rook said kneeling down to Ben to help him up. Ben just backed away, his face a beat red and right arm raised in a defensive manner. "Dude what the heck!" Ben yelled, still in disbelief at what just happened. Rook tilted his head. 'Had I done something wrong?'

"I am sorry, did I thrust my tongue to early?" Rook asked. Ben let out a sigh. "No you didn't, I mean! Yes you did! I mean gah!" Ben gave up and took a deep breath. "Okay, one, why did you kiss me, two who asked a question like "did I thrust my tongue to early?" and three WHY DID YOU KISS ME!" Ben said while flailing his arms around. "Technically that is two questions." Rook corrected only to be met with a harsh glare.

"Well in answer to the first and third question, you said it was a earth custom to kiss when two are under the Mistletoe, and I did not want to offend. And in answer to your second question I thought me thrusting my tongue in to early was to fast I suppose is the proper term." Rook explained.

Ben's mouth was opened, still understanding what Rook said. "Dude, Mistletoe only counts on Christmas." Ben said, rubbing his temple. Rook turned around and decided to look though more boxes. After a few moments Ben stood and looked as well. A few more minuets Ben turned his head enough to see Rook's face but for him not to notice. He saw a sad and embarrassed expression on his partners face.

Ben felt bad. Maybe he over reacted, I mean Rook was still trying to understand earth custom, and he had to admit, though the kiss was short it wasn't all that bad. "Rook, I'm gonna admit this, you didn't thrust your tongue to early." Ben said, looking away with a blush on his face. Rook smiled and continued to look through the boxes.

"That is kind of you to say Ben, and I will admit this, you taste like Mr. Smoothie, but I am sure you already know this." Rook said with a satisfied grin.

"SHUT UP!" Ben yelled.


End file.
